Babysitting Charmy Bee
by Shadougelover14
Summary: While Vector's at a surprise meeting, Espio is forced to watch Charmy. Will the ninja chameleon survive?


Babysitting Charmy

It was a quiet day in the Chaotix Detective Agency's building. Well, as quiet as it could get in their house. The TV was on and loud with Charmy Bee planted on the couch in front of it. Vector the crocodile was on the couch as well, feet up on the coffee table and headphones on with music loud enough to be heard. Espio the chameleon was in the corner somehow meditating in the loud environment. Suddenly Charmy spoke up.

"Hey Vector, there's a gonna surprise detective agency conferance thing goin on in Central City today. They sent a memo."

"Well if it's a surprise, why'd they send a memo?" Espio asked. Vector was wondering the same thing and looked at the young bee.

"Cuz they sent it last week and I forgot to tell ya. Surprise!"

"WHAT?" the crocodile and chameleon exclaimed together.

"What're we gonna do?" Espio asked.

"Well, there's no time for us all to go. I'll go, and you stay here and watch-"

"NO! No, no, no. Don't you dare say those accursed 3 words!" Espio cut Vector off.

"You watch Charmy." Vector finished firmly.

"Why me? Why can't you stay and watch the kid?"

"Cuz I'm in charge and I told you to. Plus I don't wanna be stuck with a hyper active 6 year old bee."

"And what makes you think I want to?"

"Cuz you're the calm one, you'd do better at keeping him in line."

"But-"

"No buts. See ya later, be back in about...be back!" With that Vector left. Espio growled a little and took his spot in the corner back and started to meditate again.

2 minutes later...

"Hey Espio, I'm hungry." Charmy said.

"So fix a snack." the chameleon muttered.

"Ok." Charmy flew into the kitchen. A few seconds later and Espio knew he'd messed up. A loud crash followed by shattering glass caused him to jump up and race into the kitchen. 3 plates lay in pieces on the floor. Charmy was hovering above them, holding a sandwhich. Espio stared at the plates then at Charmy.

"Uh, they fell..." Charmy said.

"How did they fall, they were in the cabinet?"

"Well, I wanted the orange one, and it was under those 2, so I tried to pull the orange one out from under them and, well, they fell..."

Espio pinched his eyes together.

"Charmy..." he muttered.

"Maybe we could glue them together?" Charmy suggested.

"No, they're beyond repair. Just help me clean up."

Charmy found a broom and swept up the pieces, and Espio used a smaller one to put them in a dustpan and threw them away.

"Alright, from now on I'm making the meals." Espio said.

"Whatever floats your boat." Charmy muttered.

After Charmy finished his sandwhich he returned to the couch, and Espio returned to the corner. Things actually settled down for a record time of 9 minutes before Espio became suspicious. He opened his eyes and looked at the couch. Charmy was gone.

"Charmy?" he called. He heard some shuffling in the kitchen.

"You're not having another sandwhich are you?" he asked.

"N-no..." was the nervous answer. A sense of unease fell on Espio. He got up and went to the kitchen. Charmy was in the fridge hurriedly putting something away.

"Charmy?" Espio said slowly.

"What? Nothing!" Charmy exclaimed as he shut the fridge.

"What were you doing in the fridge?"

"L-looking for a snack..."

"Hmm, alright...you don't need any more food right now. Come on."

"Ok."

Charmy left the room. Espio however, headed for the fridge. He opened it, and what Charmy had been doing became evident. A half empty 2 liter soda bottle sat on the top shelf.

"Charmy!" Espio exclaimed. He heard laugher. He ran into the living room but Charmy was gone.

Something hit him from behind hard, and he hit the floor.

"Tag! You're it!" Charmy yelled. He flew up the stairs.

"CHARMY! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T DRINK HALF OF A 2 LITER SODA BOTTLE?" Espio shouted angrily as he shot up the stairs after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Charmy yelled. His 6 year old body was filled with energy from soda, which is why Vector and Espio tried to keep him from consuming too many sweets.

"Charmy! Get back here!" Espio ordered. Charmy laughed and flew past the chameleon so fast Espio spun in circles. After reorienting himself, he headed after the bee.

"Charmy, where are you?"

"Boo!" Charmy yelled as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed on and clamped onto Espio's head.

"Charmy get off of me!" the chameleon shouted as he pulled at Charmy.

"Nah uh!"

"CHARMY!"

4 minutes later, Charmy was still clamped on to the chameleon's head.

"Charmy, I'm giving you ONE last chance to get off of me." he warned in a low tone.

"Weeeeell..."

Before the bee could finish, Espio grabbed him and pried him from his head with strength Charmy didn't know the chameleon had.

"Alright, I've had enough. We're gonna go into the living room and you are going to behave." Espio ordered.

"But I wanna play! Come on Espio! Pleasepleasepleaseplease-mph!" Charmy was cut off when Espio covered his mouth with his hand.

"No."

The two anthros returned to the living room and Espio put Charmy on the couch.

"Now stay here until Vector gets back." he ordered the bee.

"But that's no fun. I know! We can play hide-and-seek! You're it!"

Charmy flew off the couch and up stairs.

"No Charmy! Get back here! I don't wanna play hide and seek nor do I want to be it!" Espio shouted as he ran after him.

Once he got upstairs, he looked around.

"Charmy where are you?" he called.

"Hee hee. It's hide and seek, you have to find me!" the young bee called from somewhere. Espio groaned. If he wanted to find Charmy, he'd have to play the 6 year old's game.

"Fine. I'll play. At least give me a hint." he called out.

"I'm in the one place you would never expect me to be in." the bee's voice answered.

'Oh, THAT helps..." Espio thought. He sighed. Oh well, he'd just have to search the building from top to bottom.

2 hours later...

"Alright Charmy! I give up! Come out!" Espio yelled. Childish laughter answered him.

"Espio can't find me! Espio can't find me! Ha ha! Ha ha!"

"Charmy I'm serious-" Espio stopped himself. He didn't HAVE to find the bee.

Espio sat down in the corner again and started meditating. Eventually the bee would get bored and come out. Espio sat in sweet silence for at least 30 minutes before the front door opened.

"Hey I'm back! Where's that bee?" Vector asked coming in.

"Ya got me. He's been hiding for 2 and a half hours."

"Wha? Why didn't ya look for him?"

"I did. For 2 hours!" Espio shouted this so he could be heard by Charmy, wherever he was.

"Aren't you worried?"

"I thought he would come out by now."

"Well, maybe we should let him know we're through playing games."

"I already did. He laughed at me and taunted me."

"Ok then. Hey Charmy, I'm back! Come out!"

If the bee wouldn't listen to Espio, he would at least listen to Vector. They waited for 4 minutes before worry set in.

"Uh oh, this isn't good. He's upstairs somewhere. Split up!" Espio ordered as he raced up the stairs, followed by Vector. They searched for a few minues before Vector spoke up.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"If I did, would we still be searching?" Espio asked matter of factly.

"Arg! CHARMY COME OUT NOW!" Vector shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wait. He said he was in the one place we wouldn't expect him to be in. Got any ideas?"

"Um, the book room?"

"Checked."

"The bathroom?"

"Checked, why would he be in there anyway?"

"Bathtub."

"Oh, right. Hates baths."

"Um...what does that leave?"

"I don't know, check downstairs. I'll keep looking up here."

"Got it. Charmy!" Vector yelled as he headed down. Espio thought hard about where he hadn't searched. Then, he had an idea. He headed to a window and, using his chameleon abilities, scaled the wall and climbed to the roof. After looking around briefly, he spotted the familier outline of a bee. He ran over to Charmy, anger and releif flowing through him.

"Charmy! What are you doing out here! We've been worried about you. We've been looking for at least an hour, three if you add my hours. Why didn't...Charmy?" Espio asked worriedly, seeing the bee sitting quietly. He hadn't looked up at Espio since he'd walked up to him. Espio sat next to him. Charmy's eyes were closed and he was looking at the ground.

"Charmy, is something wrong? Please talk to me." Espio urged encouragingly.

"I was hiding in the office." Charmy answered softly.

"Huh? But we looked there. I did too, where were you?"

"I started out in the office. When you got close, I switched spots. That was the joke. The one place you wouldn't expect me to be is everywhere."

"Oh, hey, that is kinda funny. But...why are you up here, alone, and upset?"

"You stopped looking. I came down and saw you meditating. Didn't you care if you couldn't find me? What if I was in trouble or stuck somewhere? Don't you care about me?" Charmy stood up with angry tears in his amber eyes.

"Charmy, of course I do."

"Then why'd you stop playing?"

"Because I was annoyed and tired. You can tire people know."

"You only started looking again because Vector came home and asked about me. If he hadn't, would ya still have looked for me?"

"That depends. If you hadn't come out by the time I estimated you would, I would have become worried."

"When did you think I would come out?"

"Around dinner or dessert."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Charmy spoke up.

"I just wanted to have some fun. You're so serious all the time, so I thought you should loosen up a little."

"Well, maybe tommarow."

"It won't be as fun with Vector around."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We could make up another story to get him to leave."

"I don't think-wait. What do you mean 'make up another story'?"

Charmy smiled mischiviously. "There was no surprise conferance. You and Vector sure fell for it though."

"You made that up?"

"Yep. I wanted Vector to leave. That way you wouldn't have to worry about keeping up your reputation as a fuddie duddie."

"But-Hey! I'm not a fuddie duddie! I know how to have fun!"

"Since when?"

"Well...um...uh..."

"Fuddie. Duddie."

"Okay fine. I'm not the funnest guy in the world."

Charmy laughed.

"I wouldn't care if Vector saw me playing around with you." Espio said.

"Really?"

"Really. I could take a break from training tommarow to play a game or something."

"Alright! This'll be fun!"

"We should probablly go inside to let Vector know I found you."

"Ok."

Espio and Charmy got up but before they went in, Charmy stopped.

"Hey Espio, do you really think I'm important to the team?" he asked.

"Of course. If it wasn't for you, me and Vector would probably argue all day about stupid things."

"Like the volume of his music?"

"Well he has them turned up to the max! It's a miracle he hasn't gone deaf yet, plus it interferes with my meditation."

"What about when you play the shamisen? Isn't that annoying?"

"Not to me, why?"

"Cuz-Nevermind. Let's go in."

"Ok."

After they climbed back through the window, Espio headed for the door but stopped when Charmy tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks Espio." the bee said gratefully. Espio smiled and hugged him back.

"Sure thing, Charmy." he said. The duo went downstairs.

"Hey Vector, I found him." Espio called out. The crocodile immediately ran up to them.

"Where have you been Charmy?" he exclaimed.

"On the roof." the bee answered.

"We've been worried about you! Anyway, I asked all around and no one knew anything about a Detective Agency Conferance! Care to explain?"

Charmy and Espio looked at eachother for a second, then burst out laughing.

"What? Did I miss something?" Vector asked in confusion.

"Ya might say that." Espio answered.

"Whatever. So what do we do for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Charmy yelled.

"I guess we're havin pizza." Espio said.

"Since when do you agree with the squirt?" Vector asked.

"Maybe since we don't listen to him very often."

"Whatever. I'll call the pizza guy." Vector walked into the kitchen where the phone was and called the pizza place, while Espio and Charmy sat on the couch and watched TV, an unusual occurance for the ninja chameleon.

"Ya know, I didn't really drink all that soda. I just poured it down the drain so you would think I did and come after me to calm me down and you'd play with me. If I hadn't done that, you'd still be in your corner being boring."

"I'm not boring! I'm just more serious than most people."

"That's what us most people call boring!"

"People like me call it being realistic."

"That's another word for boring."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Vector heard them and laughed to himself. 'Nice to hear things are back to normal.'

When he heard the 2 laughing over the arguement, however, he thought, 'What the heck happened to these 2 today?"

The End

I like the Chaotix, especially Espio and Charmy, so I thought I'd write a little story for them. The shamisen is a japanese guitar thing, and I can't remember where I heard this from but they said Espio plays it, but as for how well he plays it...well, let's just say we're better off not hearing it. Anyway, hope you liked! R&R! :) 


End file.
